


根需解损

by xuyuwanxiang



Category: Gameboy Kids, 机boy小子之真假威龙, 澳门风云, 賭城風雲 | From Vegas to Macau (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuwanxiang/pseuds/xuyuwanxiang
Summary: 想杀石一坚的人千千万，不差小忠一个。保护石一坚的人千千万，不差小忠一个。





	根需解损

小忠被丢到易天行面前的时候两只手都脱臼了，虽然这个男孩能吃苦，不代表他热爱吃苦，手肘关节的移位让他像一条野狗蜷缩在路边，旁边是野草，水泥路面上的积尘厚得连风都吹不开，如果不是车开上山路，这条路连车辙都没一道。  
因为两只手都脱臼，所以没办法支撑起上半身，小忠只能侧躺在地上，等待着路人——可这里是荒郊野岭，俗称鸟不拉屎，这会儿不是白天，驴友们不会来跑山，更不用说像周润发那种天亮之后才会出现的跑友——这意味着小忠要从此刻开始躺到早上七点，长时间的脱臼之后得动刀子才能把骨头弄回去，弄回去了估计也是半残废的功能障碍。  
这很糟糕，躺在路中央的小忠想，要么脱臼疼死，要么被路过的跑友踩死，要么被上山的车碾死，这三个痛苦程度不同但指向却一样，而让他在脱臼的痛苦中不断思考哪个才是自己的结局，则是不仅要命还要脑子的选择。  
这究竟是怎么发生的呢——小忠绝望地做出唯一一个可以做的动作：翻身。他的两只眼睛望向黑色的夜空，没有月光的夜晚阴暗得如同他此刻的心情。六个小时前，小忠还在八爷的病床边，这六个月来八爷的身体状况并不好，等同于在死亡的边缘试探，手底下的人开始骚动，说对堂口最大的八爷的货不动心那是不可能的，谁都乐意在这种行将就木的糟老头子身上分一杯羹——黄赌毒，吃喝嫖赌，一条产业链坐下来，最后点数的是连小忠都认不清的八爷的时候，就应该重新分家了。  
于是八爷把小忠叫来床前，那张靠在枕头上的脸是如此慈祥和蔼——是一种小忠才能看得到的慈祥和蔼——在几秒钟内土崩瓦解。八爷说小忠是不是觉得八爷快不行了呀，最近我的堂口的货少了挺多的呀，虽然也都不是什么重要的货柜但怎么说都有几十万啦。小忠一开始还没明白，他向来是八爷的保镖，对堂口的事情管的少之又少，唯独在例行的大佬聚会上可以一窥染血账单的真面目。  
小忠一开始没明白，意思就是后来就明白话里有话，八爷卧榻半年来，堂口的输入额没变，倒是八爷自个儿的货柜少了好几十个，累计起来好歹也有上百万，更不用说拿来养马仔的餐厅饭店和夜店被多少人挖了去。  
“孝天最近有什么动作呀？”八爷问小忠，是那种没表情的眼神。小忠抖了一下，说没有八爷，对你忠心耿耿日月可鉴，还没说完最后一个鉴字就被外面推门进来的两个彪形大汉摁住。  
小忠两只手反绑在身后，手上戴着手铐。两张黑色的手掌摁在他的肩膀上，随后是膝盖窝猛地一击，他便向前跪倒，当然是那种很不好看的跪法，因为远远看上去像是小忠在给病床上的八爷磕头。然而小忠回头一看，抓着他的人不是平时的手足，而是未曾谋面的黑人保镖，八爷勾一下手指，两个人便抓着小忠头发叫他抬起头，直到眼神对上了，他才听见八爷说话：  
“小忠我对你有什么不好？你把我的货卖给了孝天？”  
“八爷，我没有。”小忠只能回答这句话，说多一句或许会有脑袋分家的风险，小忠不爱说话，不是不明白事理。  
可八爷说：“你有没有卖不是你来说，我的货去了哪里，全社团的人都知道，怎么你会不知道呢？”  
随后便是一条录像带——小忠简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，里面的确是有一个“小忠”穿着和自己一样的黑色夹克和黑色长裤，留着一样的发型，带着孝天走去码头的货柜仓，打开货柜之后将里面一箱箱贴满易碎标志的木箱抬出来——不用继续看下去“小忠”是怎么开箱验货的了，小忠知道里面都是什么，无非是违禁药品和走私香烟，他们多来自本土或者是南边的国家，一个木箱的价值可以去到几十万，一整个货柜可以买下装货柜的轮船。  
然后小忠被拖出去了，八爷半靠在床上，小忠看见八爷的眼神竟然有些怜悯，怜悯过去忠诚于他的保镖的叛变，怜悯这个保镖的年幼无知和见钱眼开，怜悯于因为自己虎落平阳就可以体验世风日下的晚景悲凉。  
两个黑人把小忠按在地上，随后走上来两个保镖，小忠听见了，“对不起了忠哥，八爷要断掉你两只手——你好自为之。”小忠便感觉到自己的背上落下一只腿，膝盖顶住了他的腰椎骨，这样便无法起身——小忠的手铐被松开，要断手的人压在他背上，随后小忠听见他说一句话——忠哥不会很疼的，我不会弄断的。

 

不——会——你——（消音）——啊——  
此刻躺在马路上的小忠几乎要骂娘，第一只手脱臼的时候小忠疼的弹起来，又被黑人大哥一脚踩回地毯上，随后在他还没一口倒吸的凉气吸完，他清楚地、缓慢地听到自己的身体里面传来一声“啪”。  
随即眼前陷入黑暗。

醒来的时候仍然是黑暗，身体下面在颤抖，小忠意识到自己是在车尾箱里，脱臼的手反绑在身后，不用说身上的刀枪已经全部被卸去，就算现在有刀枪，他小忠也还是个残废。车停下来之后小忠听见后尾箱被打开的声音，接下来要干嘛？要抛尸下慈云山，还是尸沉维多利亚港？然而小忠什么也看不见，疼痛和昏迷初醒的状态下让他没法第一时间感知到自己眼睛上蒙着一层布——然而当他被丢下车、滚在泥土混风沙的地面上、滚了好几个圈、眼罩被解开之后，他才意识到自己就这么躺在路面上。  
哦对了，车开走的时候还扬了他满脸灰。

也无怪乎易天行下车的时候蹲在小忠身边打量了半天。

小忠是被“抬”进易天行的车里的。说是抬，其实不太恰当，一个司机，两个保镖，在和天空同样黑的山路上打开悍马的车头灯，才避免用悍马的轮胎碾死一个本身就快死里的男孩。然而小忠这种躺法实在可疑，半夜，一个人，躺在马路正中央，身体下面是双黄线，还在（因为疼）长吁短叹。  
这么看来易天行第一句话问的“你碰瓷来的啊？”也不算太过分。

结果老半天之后，易天行确定这人不是碰瓷、以及即使是碰瓷要讹诈的金额他也支付得起、和这人看上去不仅面善还面熟——他终于叫两个保镖和一个司机将小忠不动两只手臂地托进了车里。

*  
如果说香港最高的医疗水平在哪里，那或许不在某间公立私立医院，毕竟医院只能把活人治好，但易天行不一样，自家大宅下面便有一个把死人治活的玻璃钢，当然这不是重点，再怎么疼也就是脱臼的小忠不用像莫愁那样在里面，反正他躺个三生三世也长不出十里桃花（。）他只需要躺在床上，打一针麻药，然后医生卡的一声一掰，一系固定铁板，小忠便可下床。即使他想如此，可救他回来的易天行却叫人将小忠打点干净，他就这么坐在病床前，伸出两只手想去握一下小忠，却又因为想起男孩几乎是断了两只手，触电似的收回来。  
易天行的动作太拘束，揉搓了半天的掌心，才像是要说什么了不得的话那样开口。  
“小忠，你——有没有想过以后去哪里？”  
易天行半张脸埋在阴影里，半张脸埋在他的眼镜下面，手肘撑着膝盖十指交叠。“我这里……有很多去处还不错，你可以选。”  
“选什么？”  
小忠歪了一下头，看上去很乖巧的样子：  
“我要回八爷那里和他解释清楚，我没动他的货。”真相是什么，为什么会有多一个小忠，他说没动过，就是没动过，八爷怎么会不相信他呢，陪伴了十几年的小忠，世界上再也找不到这么一个尽忠尽职的男孩，用自己有生以来的全部人生来实现他人的存在。  
“八爷？”  
易天行埋在阴影里的半张脸抬起来，先是疑惑，随后是醒悟，接着是欲言又止，脸上的表情一言难尽。  
“八爷——八爷昨晚死了。”  
这回轮到小忠瞠目结舌了。

*

“八、八爷死了？怎么死的，不，不是，是什么、什么时候死的，哦，对，昨晚，昨晚死的……八爷怎么，是被人……还是他自己……”小忠语无伦次，身体快于脑袋便向翻身下床，倒是在还没掌握平衡之前就摔倒在地上，等他要给易天行磕头的时候，易天行伸手抓住小忠 的衣服，将他拉回病床上。  
“被人杀的…是孝天的人，昨天夜里来的，八爷身体本来就不好，肚子上挨了一枪，没熬过一晚上。”易天行捂着眼睛良久，随后指缝间露出因为痛哭而红肿的眼睛，疑惑起来。  
“小忠你以前不是八爷的保镖吗怎么昨晚你不在身边？”  
“八爷说我卖货给孝天把我赶出来的。”  
小忠垂下头，孝天，孝天，他本该早就注意到的，这是八爷养的一只老虎，养大养肥之后会回来吃人肉的，小忠无论如何都应该留下，却偏偏是昨天晚上像丧家犬被丢在路边，用过街老鼠人人喊打的仓皇背影逃出八爷那里。

谁都知道小忠不会背叛八爷，可是八爷不知道，如今八爷死了，也无从去申诉。可现场又已经被警方拉起警戒线，这当然没用，能杀八爷的人，做得往往比八爷更加干净，警察只是去闹闹场子罢了——小忠在八爷身边纵横多年，想杀八爷的人千千万。  
“现在情况很复杂，我没走警方渠道。”易天行靠在椅背上望向小忠：“你知道的，我总有一些警方拿不到的方法，所以不难查到和八爷有仇的人，孝天是其中之一。但是孝天杀八爷或许不是这么简单。”  
小忠红了的眼睛抬起来望向易天行。  
“个人你应该知道。”  
易天行掏出一张照片，两只手指压在上面，移到小忠面前来，那是一个西装革履的中年人的半身照，深蓝色的印花西装，酒红色的方巾，手指夹着墨镜的眼镜架——两只眼睛看向前方，精神、硬朗，带着上层人士的雍容华贵，大背头。  
“石一坚，号称赢遍天下魔术手，澳门赌王。”易天行敲了敲照片。  
“同时，他也是孝天半年来的合作对象和资金来源。”  
紧接着易天行掏出另外一张照片，画纸堪忧的模糊，即便是调高了亮度和饱和度也无法看清楚，但依稀能分辨出轮廓——是某间饭店的门口，石一坚拍着孝天的肩膀，身边围着几个印度尼西亚裔的保镖，马路两边是车。  
“这是上周的照片，我们一直有留意孝天的动向——所以八爷的死，和石一坚多半脱离不了关系。”  
小忠只是沉默，许久之后终于问出了第一个问题。  
“那么告诉我石一坚在哪，我要杀了他。”

*  
“你就是小忠？”  
左边一个刀仔右边一个阿乐将小忠押到石一坚面前的时候，石一坚这么问。  
不然我是谁？小忠翻了一个白眼，不仅是对石一坚，也是对那两个不知道分寸就按着他的人。石一坚，号称赢遍天下魔术手，澳门赌王。小忠在心里默念了这句话，再抬起眼睛看着面前这个中年男人的时候，是在不能相信这是石一坚——这是钟天正还差不多，小忠心里如是说。  
石一坚将自己裹在一件囚服里，褐色的短袖还在左边的胸口上像模像样的缝上了“石一坚”三个字，石一坚一只眼睛蒙着纱布，便只剩下另外一只眼睛瞅着小忠，还是斜着眼的。他安静地凑在小忠面前，伸过头来，先是左边，后是右边地打量着小忠，就在小忠不耐烦而要将石一坚的头推开的时候，男人先是爆笑起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你就是小忠啊——”石一坚仰天大笑足足一分钟，末了终于低下头来看着他：“易老板说要给我找个玩伴，原来就是你啊？”  
紧接着他便又将小忠拉到自己面前，石一坚正拉着一个二胡，“人生于世上有几个知己多少快乐能长存”的时候，小忠被带进来打断了这首歌，但是石一坚丝毫不介意，他让小忠继续听“今日与你双双两握手友谊常在你我心里”。  
刀仔哥和阿乐低身下来凑到小忠耳边，用手指了指自己的脑子，说老板最近这里，不太好，你得看紧点。  
小忠点点头，不消这两个人的吩咐，易天行已经跟他说了一切——石一坚一周之前还是正常的，偏偏三天前是自家干女儿阿彩和干儿子阿乐的婚礼，俗话说嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水，石一坚拿着盆子还没泼呢就自己先流了满盆子眼泪——任是谁也劝不住，整天整夜地将自己关在房间里，不仅老人斑没了皮肤还白了几个色号，以后出席活动的照片都不用美白磨皮了。唯独小马看不下去，自诩自己跟着高进学了几个月老千便也可以跨业发展，拎着一个小钟表在石一坚眼前晃悠了半个小时外加一个响指。  
石一坚就成这样了。  
易天行自诩自己和八爷多少有点交情，莫愁又是死于石一坚的过失，外加石一坚和孝天勾搭上了害死了八爷——几条罪状加起来，足够易天行送出小忠这份大礼给石一坚“延年益寿”：小忠送过去是给石一坚看家的，刀仔赶着回国际刑警，阿乐还要准备出勤，小马还赶着带女儿去上爸爸去哪儿顺便藏好自己一千五百亿私房钱，是在分不出身照看这个神经搭错线的中老年人。  
但小忠又是易天行的一颗棋子，“这样的人是要血债血偿的”，易天行如是说。小忠是安插在石一坚身边的一枚炸弹，等他融进去，易天行才能按下引爆器。多得石一坚又疯又傻，对小忠这样的外来人倒是很友好。以前的石一坚是老狐狸，一边和人握手一边就能把别人手里的机关全部卸下来，现在的石一坚——小忠脱臼了都能把他整死。  
当然，不必急。易天行说，我要石一坚比死更惨。

*  
石一坚似乎很喜欢这个新来的小保镖，自从脑子不好使之后，石一坚在哪方面都变成了普通人，甚至普通人都不如——谁叫他以前养尊处优惯了？拿来出老千的魔术手此刻开始拉二胡，拿来看牌面的眼睛现在用来看……  
小忠将石一坚色眯眯的眼神推开：“看我干嘛？”  
他一开始不知道，直到石一坚一边背对着他走远一边喃喃自语说怎么外面一身黑里面居然是白底裤啊的时候，小忠差点掏枪开保险上准星。  
后来小忠明白了，石一坚走到街上也好，回到家里也罢，只要长时间盯着一个东西，看内个啥的几率高于发呆。爱看谁看谁，别看我。小忠又在客厅里盯着石一坚，石一坚在盯着一只巨型泰迪熊，是阿彩带回来的，说是石一坚傻了之后喜欢抱着熊睡觉，便送来一只熊。  
虽然人是疯了，但是房子还好好的。小忠试想过在这幢房子里如何实施自己的刺杀计划，但是半天研究之后意识到不可能，房子的配备堪称地堡和防空洞，没有洲际导弹别想射穿；其次，光是地板下面埋线机关已经已经比房屋的电路图复杂，全部都是物理制动，没电也可以照常运行；最后，不用提晚上会自动开启的红外线扫面，就算是皮肤上的毫毛碰到夜壶引发报警系统，屋内配备的狙击系统能在毫秒内将敌人射成筛子。  
小忠的结论是：有钱人都很怕死啊（。  
其次得出的结论是：要杀石一坚，只能在屋子外面，换言之，要石一坚死，就得有个场合将他弄出去。  
而偏偏是有这么一个场合。

*

石一坚疯是疯傻是傻，但自己的生日是忘不掉的，不仅忘不掉，还三天两头地提起，刀仔阿乐奔驰哥的电话打了几百遍，嫌钱太多似的开办了生日派对兼赌局，当然一如往常的，石一坚赢钱了便捐给山区儿童基金会。  
石一坚前期的操办花了多少心思小忠不知道，但一定很花费石一坚的心智，不然来到生日这天，小忠才不会承认当他看见漫天的儿童气球和干冰烟雾制造机以及极具香港迪士尼乐园特色的party之后差点将“回家吧回到最初温暖的怀抱”唱出来。  
魔术手的寿宴上除了抽奖还必然是有赌局的，过两把手的瘾，时来运转，破财消灾，都是快乐。石一坚穿的衣冠楚楚，当然在思想即将禽兽的时候——就会被阿乐和小马将头掰去另外一边。这就算了，偏偏是经过美女身边，小马刚哇的一声，石一坚就戏谑着说中空垫杯遮有什么好看，就被美女一杯酒泼过去，反应快的小忠抽起一件桌布挡着。  
“真的啦。”石一坚悄悄在小忠耳边说，“我能看得见哦，那个女的顶多！顶多就是BOYCUP，还不如叫李问过来穿给你看啊，真的，李问好大。”  
石一坚举起手在空中画了一左一右画了两个圈，随后手指向前包住，脸上先是有艳羡的表情，随后就失落起来，叹了一口气，一字一句地说：  
“吴复生，好福气。”  
小忠os：易先生其实没必要等我现在就可以解决掉衣冠禽兽的（。

晚会如期开始，石一坚上台主持了抽奖，金马桶银蛋蛋还不如一条长棍，奔驰哥如愿以偿拿到四十万的支票，一边黑一边黄的牛牛捧着两个蛋哀嚎这样一点也不鸡拽跟地走了，礼物分发得七七八八后石一坚才下台。恰好四生日派对这种本身就无需多少智商、加之来宾都已经习惯了石一坚浮夸的作风、竟然还真的没有人看出来石一坚不太正常。  
来了近邻，也会来远交。易天行是什么时候进场的小忠没留意，看到易天行的时候便已经在上了赌桌。  
石一坚和易天行两个人分坐在赌桌两头，是绿色的绒面，上面反盖着五张扑克牌，随机摸出两张，再摸出两张，大点数者为赢家，若持平，则由下筹码多者摸最后一张牌，红心点数为增数，黑桃点数为减数，最后点数大者为赢，全盘筹码通吃。  
“石先生看来精神很好？”易天行玩弄着手上的戒指，笑岑岑地望向对面的石一坚——正和小忠玩的开心呢，非得将自己的纽扣扯下来给小忠看。小忠只觉得丢脸至极，眼睛望向易先生，两只手按着石一坚乱动的手和过分亢奋的心情。  
“石先生，大家都是明白人，今天能和魔术手赌，是我易某的荣幸。”  
“不荣幸不荣幸，我教后生仔做人啦。”  
石一坚笑嘻嘻地看过去，继续和自己的保镖胡闹：“小忠你看这样好不好呀？”话音刚落便把西装外套上的纽扣扯下来。  
小忠os：石先生你不要的衣服可以送给我没必这样的（。

“我今天倒是很想看魔术手的表演，太小，没意思。”易天行说着便招手唤人，“我们要赌就赌的大一点——三个亿，你赢了我捐出来三个亿，你输了，不好意思，你给我三个亿。”  
十个服务员依次走到易天行身后，每个人捧着一个碟子，碟子里面自下而上整整齐齐摞着十个寿包。易天行才像发现什么似的回头看一眼，敲了敲自己的脑袋，说，哎我都差点把这件事情忘记了，还有一百个寿包，你输了的话，要吃、完、才、可、以、走、哦。  
石一坚笑到一半的脸停住了，哭丧着脸看着那小山似的寿包。

赌局开始，阿彩是发牌手，易天行在阿彩问介不介意之前便耸了耸肩，说无所谓，美女发牌，我的运气一定很好。阿彩不露痕迹地笑了笑，说易先生不介意我发牌技术烂就好。  
谁知易天行回答，那就得看你之前将发烂牌的技术练得有多好了。  
阿彩的表情凝固住了，不是那种好看的凝固方法。

石一坚率先摸牌，一张黑桃一张红心，黑桃4红心8，点数4，易天行笑了笑，摸出第一张牌，举起来给四周的观众看得一清二楚了，是黑桃6，紧接着是红心10，点数4。  
点数相同，照例是要摸牌。阿彩脸上的表情依旧淡淡的，只是瞟了石一坚一眼，说现在双方的筹码都是三亿——外加一百个寿包，石先生，易先生，请问二位要不要增加自己的筹码？  
易天行又伸出一只手指，阿彩笑起来：“易先生加1000万。哇，大手笔噢。”  
易天行摇摇头，笑着更正是一个亿。  
“不是大手笔，是胜券在握。”  
石一坚差点倒在地上，鬼叫起来：“你加寿包都好啊，我没这么多钱啦！”  
“我倒是听说魔术手有六十六个亿身家，多一个少一个，没多大关系吧。”

小忠心底骂一句这么多钱还去贪八爷的财产，不弄死你都不算完的。  
小马却悄悄将小忠拉了去耳语：“你别看石一坚这么疯癫，这一局是易天行输定了，阿彩剩下那张牌是黑桃，要减不要增，高进教我的，我专门教给阿彩的。”  
反正来来去去意思就是小忠你等着看好戏。  
小忠想我巴不得我老板死早点给他收尸还论什么输赢啊。小马狡黠地笑起来，拍了拍小忠肩膀，说：“你来跟石一坚，有空多学两手，以后保证你去澳门的赌场赢到上黑名单。”  
“现在下注完成，易先生决定增加一亿筹码，石先生保持筹码数量不变，那么翻拍权利由易先生获得。现在，我将翻动这张牌，黑桃为减数，红心为增加。”  
阿彩说完，伸出手，四只手指按着扑克牌，将牌面翻了过来。

*  
“啊——啊——我要死了——小忠呢——”  
石一坚抱着马桶跪在旁边，半个头伸进马桶里，发白的脸上尽是冷汗，头发几乎要垂到水（划掉）自己的呕吐物里。这是石一坚吃下的第三十七个寿包后的第二次呕吐，已经是他上吐下泻第二轮。  
小忠就站在厕所门外，石一坚吐得一塌糊涂，竟然还带上了一点哭腔，慢慢地便不断放大——竟然真的哭起来，不是因为难受，是因为三个亿，小忠，易天行那个（消音）讹了我三个亿！王八蛋！不得好死！  
谁知道呢，小忠笑看石一坚跟抱着爱人一样抱着马桶，下半身愣是折成了刚上岸的小美人鱼那般虚弱，上半身依靠在门板上，楚楚可怜地回头，眼睛里面还噙着泪花，嘤嘤嘤地哭着，说怎么会这样啊，小马说我用魔术手就能看见了，可是我刚刚什么都没看见……小忠，它是不是坏了，天啊。  
石一坚伸手就要把自己的手指掰折来看，小忠实在看不下去走上前来抓住了石一坚，拿着纸巾擦掉石一坚脸上的泪水和鼻涕，两只手托着他的脸，等这个散财还失意的寿星和自己的目光对上之后，才一字一句地说：  
“老板，没事的，我在这里啊。”  
“可是，可是还有六十二个寿包——我吃不完。”  
石一坚扁着嘴说道，分分钟又是要哭出来的样子。小忠连忙将石一坚的嘴角勾起来，说，“别哭了，六十二个寿包吃不完，那就……”小忠自己也没有什么好办法，只得叹了一口气，问到：“怎么你的魔术手就会没用了呢。”  
“我也不知道呀……小忠，他们说我疯了，疯了就什么也做不好了是不是。”  
石一坚蜷缩起来，两只手抱着自己的膝盖，喃喃自语开始自责：“我是不好，我什么都做不好——”

“那有什么办——”  
小忠叹了口气，还没说完，外面一声爆炸直接将厕所门轰开。随即而来时机关枪的声音，子弹连续发射子弹壳掉在地上的啪啪声，以及外面传来宾客的尖叫和呐喊。

*

 

突如其来的变故让小忠来不及拉起惊慌失措的石一坚，只得用力拉起这个已经上吐下泻外加嘤嘤流泪的寿星夹在自己的脖子上带出厕所。一来到走廊已经是烟尘弥漫和惊慌失措的宾客，空气中弥漫硝烟。  
小忠将石一坚一只手夹在自己的肩膀上，转出走廊，放在外面的立柱已经倒下，火力攻击来自于正门，估计来者就是从前门攻进来所以才会引起如此大的恐慌，在白色的烟尘里已经看见了五六个躺倒地上的客人，不少人还在血泊里抖动，争先恐后地奔赴死亡。  
“有没有别的门可以出去？”小忠急起来，摇晃着不太清醒的石一坚问道。他的任务不多，除了确保石一坚在合适的时候死掉，更要保证石一坚不要死。此外这次意外的恐怖袭击根本不知道是不是易天行有意为之，不过小忠已经看不见他的人了。话又说回来，想杀石一坚的人千千万，也不一定是哪个仇家顺藤摸瓜寻过来。  
“……好像那边有个门。”  
石一坚没力气的声音颤颤巍巍地传进小忠的耳朵里面，随即便倒在小忠身上，也将他带到人仰马翻。小忠在下面，石一坚躺在小忠身上，纹丝不动。下面的人不得不伸出手摇了摇上面的石一坚，才发现是自己老板已经晕过去了。  
好吧，石一坚晕过去了。小忠这么想，那么现在这个状况就有别的选择了，第一，他可以就这么走出去，然后谎称因为骚乱和老板分开，结果老板被留在里面被烟熏死、被火烧死、被柱子砸死。第二，小忠不得不托着一个接近或等于七十公斤的、论身高和面积都远远大于他的石一坚，步行不知道多久才能找到一个不知道能不能推开、推开之后是不是安全、是否能在耗尽体力之前就能走出去的安全通道。  
——这还用想吗，小忠毫不犹豫地选了第一个。

*  
石一坚醒来的时候看见的第一个人是坐在床头的小忠。  
在感激涕零到哭倒在地不知道是哭好是笑好只得挤着眼睛红着脸对小忠说谢谢之后，差点就要因为舍身相报而要和小忠私定终身的石一坚被小忠摁回床上，盖好被子，调整好病床的幅度和高低。  
……当然无需拉上帘，即便是少了三个亿的石一坚也住得起最贵的病房。  
因为（被认为）小忠冒着死亡的风险在刀山火海里面将他救了出来，石一坚那以后都把小忠当做心头宝，走哪带到哪。即便是这样的画面看起来很像最近上映的无双，即便是两个人黏在一起颇有吴复生和李问的姿态——石一坚当然是粘人的李问而小忠是走在前头的吴复生——可毕竟小忠没有李问的奶石一坚也没有吴复生的器宇轩昂，可石一坚偏偏是黏上了小忠。  
在医院里面躺了两个星期，合着还是治疗石一坚的上吐下泻而不是枪伤，小忠还没觉得石一坚哪里伤筋动骨了，最多磨破了几块皮，还不是在脸上。倒是得感谢飞虎队和火警来得快，小忠刚走出安全通道里面便出来特种警察的对话声，外面没寻着小马，估计是阿乐在事发第一时间就带着阿彩和小马离开。  
随即小忠便看见里面的人被抬出来，有的放在担架上，有的直接放进了冷冻袋拉上拉链。石一坚是第七个出来的，已经昏迷过去了，直接被抬上救护车，小忠跟了上去，反正没人看见，那就，说老板是我救的也可以吧。  
两个星期内护士小姐来了好几个，开的病方五个里有四个是治疗急性肠胃炎，一个是用来外涂的碘酒，还特别吩咐了小忠一天两次别涂太多。倒是石一坚点头如鸡啄米，小忠不用仔细打量都知道自己老板的眼神有不对劲了。  
小忠os：老板合着你只是想住豪华病房外加看护士姐姐？

*  
石一坚喜欢吃宵夜，而且还比较特别——非地道平民不去。和八爷不一样，以往的都是小忠叫马仔打包好了拿回来，可石一坚一听到这样的说法便做了一个夸张欲呕的表情并义正言辞地表达了自己的反感之后，终于在出院的第二天晚上，拉着小忠去吃了避风塘炒蟹（备注：加辣）。  
门店不是在市中心，要找大倒是要穿过许多曲折的小巷，第一次来的人没有GPS、在没路标没热心路人指路的情况下找到门店的概率在10%以下。不过这并不关石一坚和小忠的事，虽然有点疯癫，又在护士提了要连续喝一个星期的白粥前提下在第二天中午午饭过后就哭着找到了小忠。  
“想去吃好吃的嘤嘤嘤。”  
“想去吃刺激的嘤嘤嘤。”  
“想去边吃边玩嘤嘤嘤。”  
特别想老板早点死的保镖小忠一开始是拒绝的——他是个保镖。可是仔细想，不对啊，石一坚上次没死成他还得继续留在身边打工，那这次刚好的肠胃炎再来多一次不死都要半条命，也算是提前折寿了？在石一坚本身该死、还一心寻思的前提下，小忠不答应实在有点说不过去，于是乎——他点点头，说，老板想去哪里吃，我也去吃。  
石一坚眼泪还没来得及收回去就笑出来。

刚走到避风塘炒蟹的门口，两个人还没推开门进去小忠就闻到油烟和辣椒味，弥漫在空气里面的咸香，油淋淋的红烧螃蟹，在夜晚天幕下闪烁的霓虹灯，被折成螃蟹形状发光的灯管，古朴过时的字体，过于狭小的店面，都不妨碍老板亲自出来迎接自己的老客人。  
“诶，石生又来光顾啦，荣幸荣幸——这位是……哦！是忠哥，诶！忠哥好，忠哥吸烟嘛？我这就叫隔壁晶哥给你送几包烟来？”  
小忠被带进饭店里头，说是宵夜，里面也算生意好，墙上贴满报纸和画册剪页，都是宣传这家门店的。  
老板亲自来服务石一坚这一桌，一边说最近上了新的炒蟹品种老板要不要试一下还是原来的经典炒蟹呀，一边又说最近生意好的很半夜都这么多人啊……原因？不就是上个月周润发来这里吃了一下嘛结果又上网络又上报纸，还带来一堆客人，哇，周润发这么老还有这么大的市场，你说如果四大天王一个人来一次我这里会不会爆掉？

小忠意外地发现自己能吃辣，避风塘炒蟹里面他甚至还嫌不够辣，愣是叫老板将辣椒加到满。唯独石一坚哼哼唧唧，一边吃最清淡的炒蟹一边斜眼怒瞪对面吃的正欢的小忠，红色的辣椒留在同样鲜艳的嘴唇上，这样的画面看上去……石一坚傻是傻，但也是有基本的审美的，因为辣椒而从脸颊红到嘴唇的小忠竟然让他觉得千娇百媚。  
……哼。  
石一坚默默低下头继续啃蟹，心里骂抬头低头不是人。

*  
小忠吃的开心，石一坚就不是了。结账的时候显然心不在焉地给多了五十块，等老板打眼色问是不是给小费的时候又被小忠拿回来，小忠举起手指了指脑袋，低声说，最近女儿出嫁，受了打击，精神状态不好，老板有怪莫怪啊。

吃完宵夜走出来的街行人少了许多，石一坚拉着小忠的手在走，这是在住院的时候就形成的习惯——好像拉着小忠这样的人，石一坚飘飘荡荡的生命都会有一个人扶着不会摔倒，晚风吹在他身上也就是晚风，而不是疾风暴雨，雨水打在他身上也就是雨水，而不是山洪。  
他们沿着小巷走，这儿一带是居民楼，下面是酒吧，居民楼的窗户还亮着灯光，贴着招贴画，也贴着窗纸，还贴着各种颜色的卡片——石一坚在其中一幢居民楼停了下来，小忠是在自己的手被拉住之后才意识到，又顺着石一坚的目光看过去，是个女人。  
“石一坚……你又在！！”小忠此刻忍俊不禁，说老板你怎么又看女的啊，你不是羡慕吴复生吗（。  
石一坚这才回头说，你才喜欢看女人啊——隔这么远鬼看穿她穿什么颜色啊。她在拉客啊，你看不出来吗。  
小忠这才看见，石一坚看着的女人背后是一个发廊，小小的玻璃门，里面放着几把椅子和几面镜子。说是发廊，当然是地面没有头发的那种发廊。  
石一坚好像是第一次看见这种场面似的，瞠目结舌了半天，才沿着马路经过。然而石一坚这样的身高穿不穿衣服、穿什么衣服诚然都是交际花的时候，经过发廊自然会被小姐姐一把拉住奶声奶气地询问“老板要不要来试一下嘛”。石一坚一只手外加半个身体抓住，想脱身体又不得不碰到女孩子的身体。  
于是石一坚向小忠投来求救的眼神，小忠偏偏是看上了瘾，便假装没看见，倒是靠在马路围栏上欣赏。反正石一坚想要他也得要，不想要他也得要，横竖都是得长期雇佣小忠，那此刻倒是欣赏闹剧的好时候。  
石一坚大概是拗不过，女孩子半个身体已经蹭到他身上，两个胸脯埋在石一坚手上。石一坚倒是感觉到了，不是空档是实打实DOGCUP，但当女孩勾着石一坚就要往发廊里面带的时候——小忠听到一声叫外加一声清脆的巴掌声。  
“哇——鸡在拉客啊！”  
当然那一声巴掌就是招呼石一坚的了，那小姑娘看着小，不过手风不小，当场让小忠吓得弹起来。  
“你骂我？”女孩作势要打第二巴掌，再这么叫下去估计得把发廊老板叫出来。黄赌毒一条产业链彼此扶持，小忠怕的是还没走出这条街、自己就因为希望老板吃炒蟹吃到二次肠胃炎、却因为老板调戏妓女不成反被黑社会围攻、最后甚至把自己的小命带进去的悲催事情发生。鉴于此，小忠这次选择去救石一坚。  
“不是，我没骂你啊姑娘仔！”石一坚抱着头挨了几下。“我、我说鸡是鸡是骂人吗？我是在陈述事实——你再这样打我别怪我的保镖不客气！”  
“我让你鸡是鸡陈述事实，你这个骂人的扑街，我（消音）你（消音）！！！”  
小忠赶忙冲过去将石一坚格开，自己没少挨几下，不过也不疼，毕竟是手而已。倒是那女孩一看见小忠，先是僵住呆了一会儿，又退后一步叉起腰来，两只手叠在一起不无酸气地打量着年轻的男孩，随后才像恍然大悟，转而又讥讽：“呸，原来是搞屁眼的，我可不敢来！都给我走！”  
石一坚这才被小忠拉着向前跑去，居然还不忘回头说我们不是你想那个意思啦姐姐仔。小忠差点没伸手打过去，恨不得叫石一坚将这张惹事的嘴巴闭上。

*  
“你很喜欢这样说话？”小忠皱着眉头问，如果不是我拉着你，明天就等着你徒弟给你收尸。  
石一坚倒是依旧傻乐，笑眯眯的嘴角和眼睛还是弯成相似的弧线。  
“诶！你这样很讨厌——小忠气的叫出来，就算那个人真的是……你也不应该这么说啊！”石一坚听了之后倒是扁了扁嘴巴，默默地回怼可是说小忠你是保镖，也不是骂人嘛。  
“……不好听。”  
“是啦，说话不好听。我又没让别人听，是她先骚扰我的，比起没反应地去接受，好歹让她讨厌我放我走吧？这条街上不舒服的人那么多，他们要舒服的世界那，那我也要啊。我出现只不过是让这些人知道世界不是百分之百的舒服。”  
石一坚还挺委屈。这是埋着头委曲给自己解释，他现在变得更加容易哭，赢遍天下无敌手的石一坚也走入了中年危机——成年人的崩溃是从这时候开始的，小忠看着面前从扁嘴到嚎啕的人没用上几分钟，倒是行人纷纷打量——一个年轻的男孩用袖子给他爸揩泪。  
青山出来的啊？有些人笑着说。  
小忠只得把石一坚拉到僻静无人处作坐着，等这烦人的老家伙终于停下手中的动作的时候，小忠才道歉，好啦，以后不这么说你了——你以后要哭自己去房间哭，别在街上。  
为什么啊。石一坚还哼哼唧唧。  
大佬，你别搞我啊。我不想在你死之前我先丢脸死啊。小忠翻了个白眼，说，我也是要面子的啊大佬。他叹了一口气，伸出手去，有点犹豫地停在半空中，随即才轻轻的放下，揉在石一坚的头发上。不上发胶的时候是乱乱的头发，连头发都这样，没个正形啊……小忠看着眼前和自己一般高的男人，真不知道以前是个什么人。  
他回想起自己每天看见那些照片，石一坚以前的合照，放在相册里也放在屋子每个角落，里面的石一坚无论年龄，都是穿的足够鹤立鸡群，嘴角扯出一个标准的弧度， 眼神凛冽得刚好——但多少是他自己，而现在这个石一坚，又有几分像正常的石一坚呢？  
小忠说不明白，但这眼前这个石一坚却又不是他想杀的那个石一坚。  
他不够凶狠无情，也不够两面三刀，走近看才能望见的可笑和顽皮，因为为人疯癫，甚至看不出他是真疯还是假傻。一个人疯了大家都以为他仍然是正常的难道不是一件挺可怜的马？小忠这么想到。  
“大佬，我们回家吧。”  
石一坚抬起头来，头发黏在泪痕上面，看上去，哇，很乱七八糟的样子。  
小忠蹲下来，笑起来，对面前的石一坚说：“别哭了，回家吃糖糖，好不好嘛？”

*  
总得给坏蛋和好人的世界留下一点不完美才有趣。  
石一坚傻里傻气地对小忠这句话，前提是他们刚刚当众跳舞，一首舞曲的时间用来公开处刑。小忠气的要死，大佬行为不按常理出牌见的多了，反正在家里，石一坚无非是站在床前叫小忠举着录像机拍下自己后空翻七百二十度失败而以头部着地差点高位截瘫、又或者是不知看了什么港片之后开始做炒饭炸了半个厨房、以及让小忠去染了个银发买了蓝色的美瞳去演个银狐——这些都可以承受，毕竟是私刑。  
那，公开处刑外加表白，就不是小忠能够carry的。

以至于小忠发誓要杀了石一坚，第二天便在电脑得搜索引擎里发现了“我的保镖要杀我在线求问怎么办”的记录——当然第一条回复必然是道路千万条安全第一条香港警署提醒您如遇突发情况请拨打警务署署长电话之类的狗屁回复。  
以及下面从家庭不和调节热线到离婚律师的电话推荐。  
小忠眯起眼睛，看着在远处瑟瑟发抖等着惩罚的——自家老板——石一坚。

两个人沉默五分钟对视之后，小忠终于骂了出来：谁（消音）要你当众拉我跳舞的啊！！！！  
然后是石一坚虚心满满诚意不足的回复——是你说会跳舞的嘛。他坐在沙发上抱着枕头，竟然还在说完话之后笑起来，这可是小忠一天下来和他说的第一句话。  
小忠正想要不要直接触发宅邸里的机关当场射杀石一坚算了，四舍五入也是功德圆满，但易先生又在小忠做卧底这段时间说过不用急，不是不报时候未到，时候一到一切全报。石一坚让他简简单单死了倒是损失——自然有办法对付这种人的。

事情还得说回来，石一坚被奔驰哥邀约上了私人游轮出海玩几天，顺便去公海上赌几手。魔术手依旧时好时坏，依旧输比赢多。早上在公海上玩，到了晚上就是所谓的名流晚宴——石一坚照例不会下场跳舞，和几个赌友远看舞池，顺便在美女经过抛出一个媚眼的时候略微举起酒杯以表回礼。  
今天下面的舞池有一支乐队的伴奏，石一坚站在中央的高台上，身边的阿彩和阿乐两个人牵手下了舞池，小忠则站在是一件身后面，一米的距离。  
旁人对这个面容过分精致的男孩投来戏谑的目光，石先生什么时候开始玩男孩的？小忠习惯了这类调侃——只是在过分调戏面前才会有所反应，其次无非是跟着老板出入场合应酬，小忠长得太娇俏，不开枪的时候往往被误认为是金丝雀。石一坚大大方方揽下小忠的肩膀笑着说：  
“忠仔，跟我的，易老板送过来的呀。”  
小忠撇了撇嘴。  
游轮上虽然不算鱼龙混杂，却也不完全是石一坚的主场，生面孔还得靠奔驰哥和小马来介绍，刀仔哥站在门口打招呼，身边带着几个特警，倒是很煞风景。  
“哇，刀仔哥，要不要这么大阵仗啊！要我难看啊！”石一坚向刀仔哥跑过去抱了一下， 刀仔哥说是阿乐叫来的人，他不过是顺便来看望石一坚。  
“喂，小忠，他的脑袋好点没？”刀仔等石一坚转身去招呼其他人的时候才悄悄地问。  
“我想——没有。”小忠无奈地笑了一下，“刀仔哥，你有没有想过叫小马来治好他啊。”  
“我都想找小马啊——那个人带了一千五百亿逃了去泰国啊，还骗我说是去录爸爸去哪儿，现在影都没，死雨林里面了！”  
刀仔哥叉腰埋怨：“就小马那半桶水，搞坏了石一坚的脑子还掰不回来。现在全部乱了套。易天行开始有动作，街上的兄弟又说八爷是石一坚派人去搞死的，还有两月以来石一坚的公司海上进出口贸易异常，国际刑警开始查案子，但是没有证据就不能立项。”  
刀仔哥喝完手上的一杯雪莉酒，叹了口气：“世事艰难，我头发都要掉光啦。”

*  
乐队开始演奏，小忠随石一坚走到舞池边缘。主办方专门留了一个座位，小忠就站在椅子后面。但是石一坚明显不习惯，不是左右扭动，就是频频回头望着小忠。小忠不得不弯腰凑在石一坚耳边说话：“老板，大家都望着你啊。”说罢眨了一下眼睛，打了个眼色。  
“可是这样坐着屁股好痛啊。”  
“老板你该不会是，长痔疮啊？”

三秒之后小忠被爆头。  
——不要把知道的事情问出来呃！石一坚一边闷头喝酒一边骂。  
小忠os：老板我没有，我不是，我不知道。

*

“师傅？”  
石一坚这才回头看见是阿乐和阿彩，两个人脸上的表情算是惊讶和意外。石一坚却丝毫不见外地问好，说哎好巧诶怎么你们也来了？  
不是，阿乐摆摆手——师傅，这个是易天行的局子啊，你怎么也来了？  
那你们来干什么？石一坚回头问，“他说不计较我六十三个寿包我才敢来的，不然今天我就去南丫岛玩冲浪啊。”  
小忠心想明明南丫岛的浪头小到掀不起白头浪好吧（。石一坚倒是傻得彻底，一身衣服看上去颇有气派，转头看见小忠正在望舞池里面的人。他就也转头跟着望过去，又转回来，对小忠问你也喜欢跳交际舞啊？  
没有啦，我没跳过交际舞。小忠不好意思地摆摆手，只是觉得这个音乐好听。  
我也觉得好听。石一坚安静了一会儿回答道，这真是很好的一支舞蹈曲，跳完之后可以做任何事情——以前男人和女人跳完这支舞蹈之后就会去开房，因为跳完之后就会有爱情诶。  
老板你又在道听途说一些什么……小忠说，我会跳一点舞啦，入职保镖工作之前去过三色台的演员训练班海选过，结果没通过，不过趁着那个时候学过跳舞惹。  
那你下来和我跳。石一坚抓住小忠，说，超简单的——我来教你。  
诶，老板不要啊，我我我我不会。小忠赶忙将手抽回来，却发现自家老板的手用力过紧，除了把自己的脸憋红之外，小忠的手仍然被抓的死死的。  
*  
小忠被拉起手带下舞池的时候来不及逃回去，石一坚的力气远不像看上去的那么小，只不过小忠事后才明白。石一坚在出发前穿的略微夸张，短袖紫色衬衫外面套一件方格马甲，下面是一条明黄色的西裤，外面套一件惹眼的酒红色裘皮大衣。  
相反的是小忠则穿的一身黑，浴室远远看过去，便像是一个五颜六色的方块拉着一团黑色想舞池中央走去。人们都认得这是石一坚，便自动让开一条道。半是起哄半是看戏的掌声里乐曲响起。小忠会跳舞，但绝不是这种，以前跟八爷的时候曾经在电视台上看郭富城跳舞——但绝不是这种舒缓的交际舞，他总是因为步子太快差点踩到石一坚的脚。  
小提琴分外悠扬，伴随着管风琴和钢琴的伴奏下，石一坚虽是穿的奇怪，但也跳得像模像样。他的手指扣住小忠的手，指根贴着指根；手腕轻轻搁在小忠肩膀上，仔细看向他的脸——是真挚的快乐，长在五官的每一道皱纹和细痕里，鼻翼轻轻地抖动，眼神对上小忠的眼睛，眨了眨。他觉得石一坚不在看他的眼睛，这样的人怎么可能是疯子呢，他们都说石一坚疯了，或许这是石一坚本人。小忠笑起来，石一坚说你笑什么。  
“没有，老板，我觉得你不是个坏人。”  
“我是坏人啊。”石一坚傻笑着说，“我还是疯子，是神经病，是坏蛋。”  
“但你看上去不太像，他们都不是这样说话的。我以前见过很多坏人，都不是你这样的。”  
“那你要当心，小忠。”石一坚诡谲的笑，挤眉弄眼地说，“知人知面不知心啊。”

乐曲的节奏逐渐变快，石一坚说这是圆舞曲之后的探戈，他揽着小忠的腰身，用自己的手将那宽大的黑色夹克服帖在小忠皮肤上、手指略略顶在小忠的脊椎上，脚步移动得极慢，手上的动作眼花缭乱。石一坚在怀里的人拥抱在身体里面，他带着他的鸟儿在舞池里面优雅地滑动，踏出一个阿拉伯数字的八之后再滑出一个零。

石一坚握着小忠的手用上力气，这样小忠就会在他身边，男孩羞红了的脸是给外人看见的——他的背影挡住男孩的正面，于是那里才是真正秘密的归属，男孩藏在两颊下面的偷笑，因为听见自己幽默的回答而窃笑的表情。  
“我爱你呀。”  
小忠听到抬起头来，对上石一坚的脸的说好呀。  
疯癫老板说喜欢他也不是第一次，走到哪里非得拉着手还跟幼儿园的下朋友一样，幼稚得要死，一天告白两万次，就差比不上隔壁邻居吴复生对李问的明恨暗喜的频率了，这又是一贯平常的告白。  
“老板啊你第几次啦。”小忠揶揄道，“我知道你爱我啦。”  
石一坚低下头看着男孩，一瞬间眼里闪过悲伤——他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，想要把自己的生命交给小忠，他所有的光，所有关于世界的美好，一切可望不可即的极光、尘埃和半夜跃出水面的鲸鱼，放在这个少年身上。于是这样便能褪去他身上永无天日的黑色和过于淡漠的表情，年少老成，年少有为，可小忠不知道年少多好，关于轻狂的疯癫和幼稚的无知——他值得去体验，也应该拥有这样的人生。  
而不是在石一坚身上虚耗生命。

石一坚说了句话，小忠没听见。什么？小忠问了一句，石一坚还是傻不溜秋地笑，一身五颜六色像极了现在的气氛。从一开始石一坚就把自己打扮得戏剧化，小忠的目光才可以长久地停留在他身上，行似顽童的石一坚注意到这个细节，或许也是一个自作多情的错觉。

*  
石一坚喝了很多酒，那个时候他会变得很可爱，特别是在脑子不好使的时候，加上酒精调和一下，就变成了双倍的可爱，没有谁能够抵挡住。其他人不能靠近石一坚，唯独小忠夹着石一坚走到游轮的甲板上吹风，一路上挽着他的手臂，走的歪歪扭扭，将三十米的路程走成一百米，醉了酒的石一坚只是笑，和长时间的沉默，两个人都不知道说些什么好。  
但是石一坚不甘心让机会就这样跑掉，于是他开始抓着小忠颠来倒去说了好几遍，罗里吧嗦的言语总算被滴酒不沾的小忠搀顺了。石一坚指着天上的月亮问小忠：  
“月球上的人要怎样接吻？”  
小忠耐心地回答，月球上没有氧气，人们没法接吻。  
石一坚摇摇头，绛色的脸因为笑着皱起来，说不是的，接吻倒是可以，只不过是最后一口气了。说完又补充了一句，天，好浪漫。  
小忠看见石一坚咯咯咯笑起来，他凑过头来，对着小忠说我要和你坦白一个秘密。  
于是石一坚将嘴巴凑到小忠的耳朵边上，因为距离太近，小忠紧张得绷紧了脖子。石一坚压低声音在他耳边吹气，嘘，这就是秘密。  
小忠愣了一下，石一坚离开了他的耳畔，他笑了出声，用犹豫的眼神顶住石一坚，把挽着的手抽出来，揽住了石一坚的肩膀。石一坚傻乐起来，小忠觉得老板好奇怪，又好可爱。  
好啦，我会保守秘密的。这次小忠主动将耳朵靠过来。  
我有一个，中意的人。石一坚一个字一股风地说。  
小忠身体僵住了，脑袋转到别的地方。他松开石一坚的肩膀，摇了摇头，良久沉默之后才吐出四个字，怎么会呢。  
真的吗。石一坚瘪嘴，委屈地要哭。月亮白的像太阳，其他地方都是暮色沉沉的黑。唯独这里有光线，将小忠和石一坚在甲板上打出两个人影。石一坚迷迷糊糊睁不开眼，像个猪头，他吸了吸鼻子，这是要流眼泪的前兆。  
小忠伸出手，抓着石一坚的手，抱上去说，但是月球上会失重，你一定要抱紧我。  
顶着蘑菇头的脑袋凑了上去，于是嘴唇上便融化了两篇温暖的冰糖，冷冽的糖片因为三十六度的体温变成糖水，滴答滴答流到天上。  
糖水绵长，甜的可以拉丝，小忠只觉得两只手从背后摸到肩胛骨，那是一双削瘦有力的手，才能让他放心倒下去。这样真好，石一坚的吻技太高超，小忠快要呼吸不过来的时候，石一坚却又顶到了舌根。

石一坚的手托住小忠脖子，手指抚摸过去，小忠只觉得痒痒痛痛，像是蚊子在叮咬——他恍然间意识到自己半躺在石一坚的怀里，才觉得不好意思的推开石一坚，两只手向后摸到排气孔的柱子，又在下一秒站不稳滑在地上。  
小忠心里怪罪自己道真是没和男人亲过嘴——他居然就这样站不起来。石一坚脱下那件红棕色的裘皮的大衣盖在他身上，蹲下来，两只手托着小忠的脸取笑：  
“干嘛，被亲一下站不起来吗。”  
他先是否认，两只腿在甲板上胡乱蹬了几下，力气却都没了，才不得不点头。  
“站不起来就对啦。”石一坚说，“两管麻醉剂——你这次可以睡久一点啦。”

“哎？”小忠瞪大眼睛望着面前的石一坚，余热未退，浑身像是在发烧，原来月球上真的缺氧，他想。  
“对不起啦，可是你还在我身边会死的——不能再死人了，你就当没见过我，好不好？”  
小忠嘴巴发麻，呼吸系统开始缓慢，他想说什么，发出的是低沉沙哑的声音。石一坚对着小忠伸出手，他的嘴巴说了两个字，睡吧，小忠听见了，然后是一声响指，小忠觉得自己抓住石一坚的手掉进黑暗里。

*  
首先是标志的爽朗笑声，小忠还没看见那个人的模样，但是他记得笑声。很傻很天真的笑声，可以穿透一座几个房间的声音，他们在一个房间下面住，当然石一坚太傻了，他总是会突然起兴扮演各种角色。  
石一坚说自己是韦小宝，小忠就是康熙。  
石一坚说自己是神雕，小忠不得不坐在自己老板身上。  
石一坚说自己喜欢玩屁股，小忠听了大惊失色，搞了半天原来是用屁股写字。

 

小忠看见他抓进梦里面的那只手，还在他的手上，只是上半截不知在哪里，它的主人的身影也消失在半空中。梦里不断再重复睡吧这两个字，小忠听久了也困的要命，只是怕那只手真的不见，那个时候这个黑暗地方就寻不到出路了。  
周围先是嘈嘈杂杂的声音，接着黑色的部分像是幕布升起来，白色不断扩大，变得更加刺眼，他先是高兴了一下，却又意识到不正常——以至于在他拔腿逃跑的时候，眼前的东西一下子变得明朗起来。  
他不在黑暗处，也不在光明处。  
双手双脚上有电子铁拷——他半躺在易天行的地下室里。

*

屏幕上只有一个画面——密闭房间，三个人。两个人倒在地上，还有一个人站在唯一的出口旁边。画面中间是一个黑色的东西，离近了看才看见是一个黑色的设备，一簇电线从边缘被引出来，电线连接的是一个手机大小的引爆装置，装置上部是一块黑色的平板，依稀可见的是中间闪着荧光的显示屏，上面数字正在不断翻转，小忠看清楚了，那是一个炸弹的倒计时，剩余时间是一百八十秒。  
小忠反应过来那个男人便是石一坚，倒在地上的人是阿彩和阿乐，麻醉的效力还没过。然而石一坚却在反铐双手的前提下想去解开那锁死的门。然而手铐却是拷在石一坚背后，以至于他不得不用背对门口的姿势才能让自己的手碰到锁。  
但即便是如此、石一坚一来看不见锁、二来即便是碰到锁头之后石一坚也没有钥匙、意味着他无法在倒计时和开锁之间获得一个可解的方程。  
“外面是几百米的水底，开门之后到达水面需要五分钟以上，里面是三分钟倒计时，两双手铐，开不开门他自己选择。”  
前面的椅子转过来，易天行转身，小忠看见他手上举着一个相同的插线板，红蓝双线，外加一个倒计时器。  
“你剪掉一条线、或者三分钟后炸弹爆炸、三分钟内石一坚打开锁。”易天行说，“你想怎么样都可以，处置权在你……”然后易天行转过去，才把下半句话慢悠悠说完，  
“我不会让莫愁白白受苦，我要让石一坚比她痛苦一万倍。”

房间里只有一个摄像头，对焦在石一坚身上。易天行按响房间的警报，才叫石一坚看向摄像头。小忠看见石一坚手上两个手铐，表盘上的倒计时剩下一百五十秒。易天行笑着对画面里的石一坚说引爆器在小忠手上——你想得很对，我把他送给你就是来看着你这个疯子的。  
画面里的石一坚大惊失色摔倒在地面上，怎么可能是小忠，不会是他的，你骗人。  
怎么骗人了？易天行敲了敲桌面，于是密封房间中央便多了一个小忠的全息投影——抱着黑色的引爆器，上面插着红蓝双线。  
小忠？石一坚用不可思议地语气问他，你怎么……怎么在易天行身边？他的眼神看起来悲痛又决绝，你不是要做我的朋友吗——你怎么，怎么会这样呢。他开始口齿不清，不会的，小忠不会骗我的，这个不是小忠。  
“老板，是我”。  
画面里的男人僵住了身体，望着那个剩下半个身体的全息投影，那是他不久前吻过和爱过的男孩，在他怀里睡过去的男孩。  
忽然间他又笑起来：“所以你要杀我是吗，那，那你来吧，剪断一条线就好了。石一坚一边哭一边笑着说，我不要等炸弹爆炸，我的魔术手废了，打不开门了，小忠…小忠你来吧，你来我就、就不怕了。”  
“不要啊老板、”  
“没事的，就一下子，一会儿就好了。你闭上眼睛，对，就是这样……然后摸到一根线，你喜欢什么颜色？我记得是红色，你有一件红色的夹克，那就红色的，然后剪断它。别怕，小忠，我在这里，我会在你身边的，我就在你身边。”  
“不，老板，不要这样，我……”  
“你快剪断呀，没时间了——”  
“可是……”  
“快剪！！！”

咔擦。  
易天行按着小忠的手，将分开的两条剪刀腿合在一起，红色从中间断成两截——眼前的屏幕先是一阵亮光闪过，紧接着变成黑暗，倒计时还剩下十秒。  
石一坚死了。

*  
【Breaking news】  
“本台记者收到消息，位于港岛以南地区海域于十分钟前发生震动引起小型海啸。初步怀疑是浅层海坡火山爆发，目前邻近海域渔船已经停止作业，水警署已派遣队员下水调查。海啸暂时没引起伤亡，不排除当时海域有私人游船，我台将继续跟进报道。”  
易天行将屏幕调至静音，安静的室内响起他的掌声，一下一下的拍子，像炸弹上的倒计时。  
“好一个精彩的落幕，小忠，你认为呢。”  
他没等到小忠的回答便又继续说，“石一坚一生居然结束在你的手里，你说你是圣人还是罪人——不，你是就是拯救莫愁的人，你知道吗，我想你或许会在行动中出现错误，但是你并没有，你相当优秀，你没让石一坚在不该死去的时候死去，而是完整地、没有瑕疵地交到我手里。所以你将最重要的部分都做到满分了，不愧是八爷的人，足够让人放心。”  
“但。”易天行停了一下，对小忠笑起来。  
“你是做好了最重要的部分，可是我知道你会出岔子，实际上任何人都会出岔子，无论是最优秀的王牌保镖，还是十美元可以租一晚的保镖。本质上都是会产生移情作用的人类，我从来不相信其他人。”  
他缓慢地从台上拿起一把六毫米口径袖珍手枪，左手一拉便上了枪膛。  
“我知道你会出差错，可是我没想到你和他会搞上。现在是上演TVB八点档？剧情有点无聊了，但是没关系，结局足够精彩。”  
黑色的枪管对准小忠。  
“想好什么遗言了吗？”  
小忠刚要说什么，枪托就砸在他的额角上。易天行看到血流出来之后才像一个心满意足的猎人，随即便用脚将小忠的头踩在地上，  
“好惨啊，你现在好像狗。”  
又是一下，枪托砸在后脑勺上。

“你真要说点什么的话，别和我说，下去和石一坚交代清楚好了、他的狗嘛。”  
他笑了一下，“可惜这该是个好故事。”  
呯——

*  
“这该是个好故事——金像奖最佳影片了，如果不是因为我的话。”  
小忠睁开眼睛，易天行肩膀上中枪，歪倒在椅子上。子弹杀伤力太大，他背后的屏幕上沿着四十五度角向左下方洒出一条血迹。  
门口的石一坚笑着把玩着手上的枪——哦，不是枪，刚刚打穿易天行的也不是子弹，是一张金色的扑克牌。此时此刻石一坚手上也夹着一张同样的金色扑克牌，是一张黑桃皇后。边缘锋利，如果以四十五度边角位插入人体，的确可以在身体上开一个刀口放血。  
随后身后才走进来其余两个人，阿彩和阿乐。紧接着是刀仔哥和小马，后面跟着五十个国际刑警。这回换做是石一坚，将鞋底搁在易天行的伤口上——准确来说踩出更多的血来，让画面如此像一个真正的电影片场、除了真刀真枪之外。  
“抱歉，易生，恐怕我的人等不到去地府。”  
石一坚勾了勾手指。  
“有意思吧，在我意识到我的赌面是你的时候，八爷才告诉我他是肝癌四期，于是一个孝天、一个保镖、外加几次赌局，居然敢这样下注。根属性在于易天行走私军火、外加雇佣整个集团来追杀我的人，而说到需求——我又不想英年早逝，还等着阿彩和阿乐给我抱孙子呢。那即便是损益比下来我的略大于你——我的保镖受了这么多物理伤害外加忍受我装疯卖傻的精神伤害，也算是一个还可以的解决的办法？”  
于是他笑起来，拍了拍手：  
“解损行动结束。”  
随即四边的墙壁向上升起——这是一个更大的牢笼，出现在易天行面前便是一座半开放式的“密封房间”——正是刚刚在屏幕里石一坚所在的地方。天花板的角落里装嵌着一个摄像镜头，外面连接着一条电线和小型的发射塔。  
“所以易先生，我觉得我的演技还是很过关的，今年的金像奖影帝有我的份吧。”  
“我不明白……”易天行举起手枪。随即是插进他左右手的两张扑克牌。  
“噫——好血腥，易天行你不要乱动了得唔得啊，你想当终身残废啊？”石一坚皱起眉头，喊刀仔哥，来这边收拾一下残局。随即抓起易天行的手指解锁了小忠的  
随即他才转身对上小忠，额角流下来的血弄脏了半张脸。石一坚走过来，身上还是基佬紫配明黄色，只不过那件略微夸张的裘皮大衣不见了。  
“时间太赶，来不及换衣服，你要相信这不是我的衣品。”  
石一坚一边整理自己的领结一边走向小忠，。  
“好久不见，足足二十四小时啦。”  
他抽出方巾抹掉了那些血，随即用手指拨开因为血迹打结的头发，对上小忠的眼睛。  
“做的不赖，果然是我的人。”

*

所以这一切都是骗局？小忠问起来，换了一身衣服的石一坚显然为自己导演的作品得意。  
“那不然呢，你真想易天行杀死我？等着给我收尸啊？”石一坚整理好领结，“……小忠，我暗恋你那么久，你好狠一男的！”  
“别装傻。”小忠翻了一个白眼，“老板你要干什么我都猜不透啦。”。  
“这可不，我看你挺喜欢我装傻的啊——话说我那天输了三个亿你是不是很开心？我看你在我吐的时候还在笑。哦对了，还有，你这个人真的太狠毒了！！你居然忍心让老板在火场里面烧死吗？你把我丢在里面的时候我心都碎了，还是说你也在演戏——还好是假的恐怖袭击，要是真的我就得把命断送在你这个扑街仔手里了。”  
“假的？”小忠突然想起自己就那么，毫无愧疚地、将自己的老板丢在火场里。  
“废话，你知不知道我请群众演员花了多少钱啊。不过生日派对是不是很真？石一坚狡黠的挤了挤眼睛，氢气球爆炸、二氧化碳干冰，牛血混红漆……我觉得这个效果还可以，是庄文强推荐的，拍电影也差不多啦。”石一坚甩了甩手中的牌，“不过你真的很会演诶！你不对我这么狠的话可能易天行早就~sa~了~你。”  
小忠说老板我要辞职——外加os：不是演的，是真的想让你死。  
“辞职？不了吧，我之前在你这里……”石一坚伸手进小忠胸前的口袋，摸出了一个东西。“啊，你居然还把窃听器放在身上，我想全香港加全澳门除了我没第二个人敢请你。”  
“你什么时候放进去的？”小忠盯着那个窃听器，上面是一层钻石，下面是黑色的设备，指甲盖大笑，看着却很眼熟。  
“我问过你了啊，这样好不好。”石一坚笑起来，“不过你的反应好差——没感觉到吗，这东西不算小的。我还有更小的，可以注射进皮肤里面那种，啊，就窃听风云里吴彦祖带的那种”

小忠叹了口气，说：“行吧，那你想要我怎样。”  
石一坚揽过小忠的肩膀，凑过去亲了一口说，人家要知道你是怎么想人家的啦！（小忠os：去死。）我是不是什么绝世大坏人啊，我犯什么错了。  
“你买通孝天杀了八爷吞了不少堂口和地方逼得莫愁自杀……”小忠开始背诵易天行的台词，又补充了一句，“不过我不知道你做过里面的多少。”  
石一坚将那染血的方巾折叠好放回自己的口袋，那张表情夸张的脸才久违得消停下来，恢复古井无波：  
“小忠，我要告诉你，社会是个舞台，人生是场大戏——每个人都有自己的角色。而我的角色——是疯子。有的人活的是造型，有的人，活的是人设，我活的是本事。”  
他甩了甩手中的牌，  
“一双魔术手，五十二张扑克牌，你觉得够不够？”

 

“有的人缺钱，有的人缺脑子，我缺的是面子。因为从来没有完全成功一次，小忠，我是个失败的玩家。每场戏都会有告别帷幕的时候，而我想给这个故事一个结局，但我知道结局是我自己的时候，无论如何都得让我来作为句号。”  
“那你为什么一定要赢过易天行？”小忠眨了眨眼睛，“你既然是失败，那就失败到底。”  
“我没想赢，我只是不想输。”石一坚说。  
“我在八爷死了之后才意识到我面对的是一群怎么样的人，人群从来都是强大的——小马和阿乐告诉我，得有自己的人群。孤立的反击不是反击，你知道吧，疯人院出来的人才能站在正常人的对面，疯子是唯一可以对立的理由。”石一坚说完，淡淡地叹了一口气，“这样很累呀。”  
“可我知道你不是。”小忠纠正了他。  
“是呀，所以我唯一没想到是泡到你了。”石一坚很认真地说出这句话。  
“只是泡到？”  
“不是，我爱你。”

石一坚将最后一个字吻在小忠额头上。

*  
一个星期之后的晚上九点，石一坚家里的门铃响个没完没了。小忠正躺在石一坚的大腿上看电视，里面正巧播放着经典港片回顾，今晚轮到刘杰辉舌战李文彬，石一坚正翻了个白眼抱怨简奥伟为什么还不出现的时候，门铃响起来。  
小忠翻身下沙发，打开门的时候——  
外面也站着一个小忠。

*  
“你再说一遍那个‘我’是他扮演的？”小忠指的是几周之前在八爷病床前的那段录像带，里面带着孝天去拿货的人就是眼前这个人。  
“拜托我花了不少钱请回来的，你知不知道人家是金像奖影帝啊。”  
“叫什么——郭富城？”小忠皱了皱眉头，“是挺像，但就是皱纹太多。是孝天眼瞎呢，还是真的没人记得我长什么样？”  
“都有。我记得就够了嘛。”


End file.
